patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Primal Saga
What About As a part of Chapter 3 & the Conclusion to the Hectare City Rebirth Trilogy, Fury had unleashed his Primal Bombs, causing the Jungle to grow Bigger & turn the entire population of the area into their primal forms, leaving only Sally, Mei, Diane & Jazmin to try & stop Fury & find an antidote for their friends, while researching for the Heart of Hectare since Daring Do still has it in her journey bag. Not only that, but something else is approaching like Anti-Mei's Magma fusion & a jungle poacher named the Iron Masked Marauder & many more dangers come their way? Can the girls manage to pull themselves together & stop Fury & anymore dangers to an already dangerous expanded jungle of Primal animals & find the Heart of Hectare once again? What Happened The 4 women, Sally Acorn, Mei, Diane & even Jazmin must have to work together to bring all of her friends back from their newly formed Primal forms. Even thou Diane & Jazmin have a bit of issues with each other, they have no other choice. Even when they noticed Primal Lujuan is friendly with a primal panda Mind, but still her same self, the others must be a lot harder to track & capture. Sally propose on making the antidote first with Mei, while Diane & Jazmin begin their search, while Diane keeps an eye on her. On the way to the east, Diane passed out from the Skunk gas from Primal Patricia & Jazmin begins wrestling with it. Both of them were evenly matched in a fight, but Jazmin manages to tire out Patricia & catches her, while slowly taming her to become her ally. Jazmin & Primal Patricia continues on while carrying Diane to the West to find a Leopard Tracer who is very fast to catch & fight off with, the two team up to capture her, even with takes Primal Patricia's Skunk gas to make Leopard Tracer pass out while Jazmin helps tame the leopard. Now with 2 tamed primal friends, Jazmin sets off with Patricia, Tracer while carrying Diane. During that time they come across a former Team Rocket member the Iron Masked Marauder who has a team of Pokemon, while Jazmin is actually new to Pokemon, only have to use 2 of her primal friends as a compromise. Both Leopard Tracer & Primal Patricia held their own against Scizor, Sneasle & Tyranitar, with Leopard Tracer taking out Scizor, while Primal Patricia manages to defeat SneaLe & Tyranitar. Without backing Down, Jazmin gave him a chance to leave, but Iron Mask Marauder instead unleashes an Mind controlled person from a Dark Pokeball which is actually Litten Siti who knocks Leopard Tracer unconscious while Primal Patricia fights against Dark Litten, leaving no other choice for Jazmin. It was an evenly matched battle showing how both Primal Patricia & Dark Litten are strong to each other, but with low options & the fact that the Skunk gas would make the fire stronger, Dark Litten has the fire in the advantage point with many fire powers like Fire Blast, Overheat, V-Create & many more, until she was off guard by a sudden relisation that even if primal bombs can affect anybody, but they can still retain their powers, but only unleashing it in a Pokémon style while Primal Patricia blasts magic from her mouth & tail while spreading her wings to fly & aerial attacks Dark Litten, damaging her to the point that a Dark Pokeball is malfunctioning, now Primal Patricia glows in a rainbow aura as her rainbow power comes to play in Pokémon style, hugging Dark Litten, freeing her from the Dark Pokeball which it's destroyed, changing Litten back. Iron Masked Marauder tries to fly away with a jetpack, but was quickly shot down by Primal Patricia's magic beam. The Heroes chased after right after the jungle poacher crashed landed. Arriving at the crash site, the heroes noticed that Iron Masked Marauder was cartoonishly getting pummelled by a big brute Gorilla Sanford, his primal form, before the ape kidnaps Litten & climbs up a tall tree while Jazmin begins climbing up, dodging coconuts & exploding barrel that Gorilla Sanford throws at her, it was a very long & tough climb, but Gorilla Sanford tries to punch Jazmin back down with a wind up punch, but ends up missing when Jazmin reaches the top & knocks the big ape silly with her trusty mallet, causing Gorilla Sanford to roll down the tree to fall to the ground, hitting his head hard & was knocked unconscious from the fall. As Diane & Leopard Tracer wakes up, the team carry Litten & Gorilla Sanford back to camp to see how the progress with Sally & Mei are doing with Lujuan. But unfortunately when they arrived, even the two girls don't know potion making as well as Layla does, when they're having trouble finding the right ingredients for a specific antidote, knowing if it works for anyone or specific people, not knowing what they will happen. So Jazmin, Diane, Primal Patricia, Litten & Gorilla Sanford continue their search for the rest of their missing friends, while Leopard Tracer stays behind for testing with Sally, Mei & Primal Lujuan. During their search, they were met with not one but two of her primal friends in the form of Elephant Shantae & Parrot May, fighting together as a team, stampeding at the team, giving them the chase, while Diane sets up the tree traps, while Litten has a plan to blind Elephant Shantae while leading her to a trap, while Jazmin & Parrot May clash their weapons, mallet to anchor, until Parrot May couldn't lift it anymore & was whacked by Jazmin. This continues on, with Elephant Shantae get clocked in the head by a broken tree trap. Elephant Shantae use this said tree as a bat, while the cycle continues, with Gorilla Sanford distracting the two by throwing coconuts, only this time Elephant Shantae accidentally hits Parrot May while she is blinded & is gone in a stampede rage, knocking Litten into the trap, while Diane hops on Shantae's back to rodeo ride on her, while Shantae gives chase to Jazmin & Patricia (even with a small stop to give Gorilla Sanford such a pinch with a clock to the head), until Elephant Shantae is losing steam as she begins to slow down until she stops. The team manage to secure both friends, until a Panther Octavia ambushes & kidnaps Parrot May, causing the team to give chase. The chase continues on to the top of a very tall tree where Primal Patricia & Litten arrives on top of the tree for Primal Patricia & Panther Octavia to battle each other out in an animal based battle, while Litten takes care of Parrot Litten. There's a lot of back & forth, while Octavia holds the aggressive advantage, but Patricia holds the flight & defensive advantage, while Octavia tries ambushing from the bottom, only for Patricia to fly up & swoop at Octavia to tackle her down, only for Octavia to bite & tear her wing off, only for the both of them to fall down & crash lands with critical damage, only Patricia survived, but was injured, while Octavia fall had killed her for the moment, only for Jazmin to revive her with the 1-Up Potion. Jazmin proceeds to continue alone while the others carry both Patricia & Octavia back to camp. Jazmin continues on alone while encounting Lizard Alphys by trapping it in a diamond box & befriending both her & Bunny Elphelt, who is holding her love gun. Jazmin begin to meet up with Patricia's Mother, Brittney the Skunk, who wanted to see what's going on, while Jazmin offers Brittney to help the team, in which she accepts. While the two continue on with Lizard Alphys & Bunny Elphelt. Mei & Sally continues to make tests with a few versions of the antidote, they tested on Leopard Tracer, who only got her memories back, same with Gorilla Sanford, but they still can't speak & continue working on the project. Meanwhile Jazmin & Brittney & Lizard Alphys & Bunny Elphelt continue on while encountering an Enraged Winston that is out of control, due to the dark memories of the 2nd downfall of Overwatch because of Hectare City's Destruction & the departure of Mei, D.Va & Zarya. Jazmin & Brittney tries many methods to keep Winstion calm, but it takes a very long time with Jazmin's mallet swings & Brittney's skunk gas spraying. After a very long time discovering why Winston is felt distraught & so much effort on putting Winstion to sleep, they manage to make Winston pass out. Before they can catch their breathe, the team found Daring Do's hat & claim that she's close, until they we're swept up by a rainbow tornado formed by the Primal Pegasi, Daring Do & Rainbow Dash in their primal forms. Jazmin & Brittney & the others are having a hard time manuevering in mid air in a tornado, trying to dodge the Primal Pegasi swoops & aerial tackles, until Jazmin & Brittney manage to grab hold & hop on the Pegasi riding like cowgirls in a rodeo, whacking them with Jazmin's mallet & Amy's Piko Hammer that Brittney found & Primal Amy Rose herself. The girls keep whacking until Daring Do & Rainbow Dash we're knocked unconscious as the group, now with Amy Rose joining in, crash lands safely on the bushes now completely lost. Jazmin & Brittney's team were lost in the jungle without food or water, even if they found Fox Starfire with Primal Crash & Primal Coco, they were still need a way to get back to the Main Camp to Sally, Mei & the others. However Jazmin has an idea & uses her mechanical experience on creating a wagon that can carry the team, only to realise that Jazmin has to drag them all in a wagon on the way back. As night falls, Jazmin continues pushing & pulling the wagon with so much effort she needs to go, with small success, which grows a bit overtime. Even more so when Jazmin had to fight against Python Pretty Bomber that deploys wraps & bites as well her bombs, in this night time quiet battle. Both Jazmin & Python Pretty Bomber we're trying to hit other whipe malelts to the head & snake wraps & bites, but they were accidently began to roll downhill with the wagon & were sent back in the wagon & seeing how they noticed the Iron Masked Marauder from before, they're back on track, while Jazmin pushes the wagon outside of the forest. "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes *Sally Acorn *Mei *Diane Bratten *Jazmin Kimmy *Lujuan the Panda *Patricia the Skunk *Tracer *Sanford *Hank J. Wimbleton *Daring Do *Deimos *Starfire *Rainbow Dash *Amy Rose *Apple Bloom *Jack-O *Elphelt *Shantae *May *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Temima *Dr. EggPlankton *Alphys *Scourge the Hedgehog *Pretty Bomber *Octavia *Brittney the Skunk Hybrid *Winston *Nakoruru *Carol (Not to be confused with Carol Tea) Neutral *??? Villains *Fury the Tasmanian Devil *Anti-Mei / Magmo (Anti Meigmo) *Iron Masked Marauder *Tasia Infected Primal *Primal Lujuan (Friendly) *Primal Patricia *Leopard Tracer *Dark Litten Siti (Only Transformed/Mind Controlled by Dark Pokeball) *Gorilla Sanford *Elephant Shantae *Parrot May *Panther Octavia *Lizard Alphys *Bunny Elphelt *Primal Rage Winston *Primal Daring Do *Primal Rainbow Dash *Primal Amy Rose *Fox Starfire *Primal Crash *Primal Coco *Python Pretty Bomber Bosses *Primal Patricia *Leopard Tracer *Iron Masked Marauder (Part 1) **Scizor **Sneasle **Tyranitar *Iron Masked Marauder (Part 2) **Dark Litten Siti *Gorilla Sanford *Elephant Shantae & Parrot May *Panther Octavia *Primal Rage Winston *Primal Daring Do & Primal Rainbow Dash *Python Pretty Bomber *Tasia (Armour HP) *Fury the Tasmanian Devil *Anti Meigmo (Anti Mei / Magmo Dark Cubit Fusion) (Hidden Boss) Trivia *Even thou it was Fury's Main Diabolical plan, many other villains like Anti-Mei & Iron Masked Marauder shared the spotlight with Anti Mei as a fusion & I.M.M. as a Jungle Poacher. *It was Jazmin's first experience on playing Pokemon, knowing that Bunnie Rabbot is a Pokemon Expert. *The level of Taming are depending on the primal characters mind, size and what type of animals they are. It is as follows (This does not include Litten since she didn't transform into a primal form) *#Lujuan (Panda/Easiest to Tame without doing anything) *#Alphys (Lizard) *#Crash and Coco (Bandicoot) *#Amy Rose (Hedgehog) *#Elphet (Bunny) *#Patricia (WereSkunk) *#Starfire (Fox) *#May (Parrot) *#Tracer (Leopard) *#Rainbow Dash and Daring Do (Pegasis) *#Shantae (Elephant) *#Pretty Bomber (Python) *#Sanford (Gorilla) *#Octavia Baxter (Panther) *Winston is the only Primal Form character to not be infected by Fury, instead have his mind corrupted with guilt from the fall of Overwatch. Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:Hectare City Rebirth Trilogy